


Kiss the Boy

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [23]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Pride, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: cutebramspierfeld on tumblr prompted: Maybe since its Pride Month, something fluffy to do with pride?





	Kiss the Boy

“We should go to this year’s pride parade,” Bram said out of nowhere. They were lying on their stomachs on Simon’s bed next to each other, doing their homework when Bram proposed the idea.

“What?”

“Pride. We should go to the pride parade. Together,” Bram was clearly flustered, not meeting Simon’s gaze. Simon put down his pen, sat upright on his bed and shifted his body to face Bram.

“Let’s go,”

“Really?” Bram said, finally looking up.

“Who am I to deny the greatest boyfriend I’ve ever had the best request ever,”

“I’m the only boyfriend you’ve ever had,” Bram laughed, reaching up to give Simon a kiss.

* * *

“We have a problem,” Bram said over the phone.

“What?”

“The closest pride parade is in Nashville,” Bram seemed crestfallen. “Atlanta Pride is in October,”

“Then we’re going on a road trip,” Simon declared.

“Si. How’s that going to work? We’d have to convince our parents. Plan the car trip. Book hotel rooms. Convince our parents to let us stay in hotel rooms and…”

“Then we have a couple of busy weeks ahead of us,” Simon interrupted him. “It’s going to be fine, Bram. I promise,”

* * *

“I can’t believe this,” Bram repeated the same statement for the twenty-fifth that morning. They were actually on their way to their first pride parade, a drive that would take them five hours to their hotel, where they would spend the night.

Bram had no idea how Simon had convinced both sets of parents to let them do this, but he had some idea.

They weren’t going alone.

Nick, Leah, and Abby were all joining them, the trunk filled with snacks and posters they’d made to carry. Garrett was unable to get out of a work commitment but had promised to join them if he could.

They were halfway there, and Bram couldn’t help but reach across the center console and rested his hand near Simon’s lap. Simon took the hint, giving him a sideways smile and intertwining them briefly.

* * *

“Guys! Hurry up,” Simon heard Nick knocking on the bathroom door. 

Simon was just finishing up the flag painted on his boyfriend’s cheeks. Simon thought they both looked quite incredible, this being their first time and the smile on Bram’s face confirmed it.

Once they were outside, Simon adjusted his eyes to the bright sun and settled into the pulsating beat of the music that seemed to be coming from all directions. And then his heart started racing because he saw his first rainbow flag.

This was real. He was actually here. He’d never imagined himself ever going to a pride parade. Being at one, hand in hand with the boy he loved more than anything in the world, was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

Bram looked considerably happier than anyone, his eyes shining excitedly at every single sight, and Simon couldn’t help but plant a kiss on his cheek. He had the cutest boyfriend in the world. He felt like saying that word forever.

_Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend…I’m at a pride parade with my boyfriend._

“Hey, Si? Everything okay?” Bram asked with a concerned look. Apparently, Simon had been staring.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just…can’t believe we’re actually here,”

“Me neither,” Bram grinned. “Oh! You’ve got an eyelash on your cheek, let me…”

Bram’s feather-like touch caressed his cheek, mindful not to smudge the painted flag and put the eyelash on his own hand.

“Make a wish,”

“For what?” Simon replied. Everything he could have possibly hoped for was right in front of him.

“For many more of these,” Bram suggested.


End file.
